


Humble Winners

by Yukito



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: A bunch of people fighting a war





	Humble Winners

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I've never written before. This is fanfic based off of the XBOX 360 video game Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The people are bascially people I play with (and their screen names).

The camouflaged soldier, laden with field gear, hunkered down amongst the grass and mud of the hillside. His breathing was quickly controlled as he checked and rechecked the clip in his fun. Five enemies. He knew their intel was good, it always was when they entered a battle zone. Now he just had to stay alive.  
  
“Laz, you see anyone?”  
  
The soldier glanced down at the radio as another male voice sounded through the speaker. Clicking the ‘talk’ button, Laz leaned toward the walkie-talkie and whispered back. “One. He’s on the roof near the left.”  
  
Only a moment after he said it, the sound of a sniper rifle sounded from somewhere behind him and the enemy on the rood crumpled to the ground. Laz grinned to himself and leaned back into the walkie-talkie. “Good shot, Static.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Things after that went quiet. There was no movement on the enemy’s side, but they were there. Everyone knew they were there.   
  
Another soldier, female with her hair pinned up in her helmet, shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her eyes intent on the other side of the ravine, she waited, looking for a hint of movement, for any sign of life. She shifted again and sighed. This was getting them nowhere and all she could think about were the hot showers back on the base. Once this was over, they could go back and rest.  
  
“I’m going to go and see if I can flush them out.” Yukito spoke into the radio and pushed off the ground before there was any chance for argument.   
  
Laz watched as Yukito rushed the right side of the ravine with a slight sense of horror. “What is she doing? She’s going to get herself killed.”  
  
“You know her,” Static’s replied calmly, watching the familiar figure run through the scope of his rifle. This wasn’t the first time she had done something like this and it hopefully wouldn’t be the last.  
  
A tall, wooden barn came into view and Yukito, panting now from running, hurried along the parameter of the fence toward it. A brief moment of hesitation flashed through her mind as she wondered if this was where the four remaining enemies were hiding out in. But she was committed. It would be just as dangerous to turn around now.  
  
As she neared the barn, she lifted her rifle and readied herself. It took her a moment to calm her breathing as she strained her ears to hear if there was movement inside. It seemed quiet, but that didn’t stop her finger from sliding along the trigger, ready to fire if she had to.  
  
Eye trained out in front of her, there was movement in the corner of her eyes. She swung to the left and fired without hesitation, immediately inhaling through her teeth. The bullet went high, flying pass the man over his right shoulder.   
  
“Kaldor! Jesus! You scared the crap out of me.”  
  
Kaldor, who had tensed as he heard the gun fire, began to relax again once he realized he hadn’t been hit by the bullet. Then he smiled. “I guess I should be lucky you have such bad aim half the time.”  
  
Yukito rolled her eyes at Kaldor and ushered him inside the barn, which was empty. They stood at both ends of the barn, looking out into the fields. A crackle on their radio caught their attention. It was Static.  
  
“I think they’re hiding out in the gas station.”  
  
That was a good enough reason for Yuktio to take up, running along an abandon house toward where she knew the gas station was. It was only when the sounds of gun fire and grenades range out that Kaldor ran in that direction too.   
  
It was hard to tell how many people there were up ahead. It sounded like an army, but the intel said it should only be four people. Even so, Yukito and Kaldor slowed down cautiously as they neared their target. When they arrived, however, they lowered their guns and stood in slight amazement.  
  
InfamousKaz stood on top of an abandoned truck while four enemies lay lifelessly around him. Static stood over a sixth man who seemed to have come out of nowhere and swapped his empty sniper rifle for the enemy’s P-90.   
  
“Yeah! Uh huh, That’s right. That’s what you get for camping like little bitches.” It didn’t matter that they were dead, Infamous was taunting them anyways. He even added a small dance as he looked down at them. “So easy! You know what? I feel sorry for them. I do. Poor little piggies should have stayed home with their mommies.”  
  
Laz rolled his eyes, though he had to surprise an amused smile that threatened to cross his lips. “Come on, let’s get back to base before reinforcements show up.”  
  
He turned and started for base camp along with Static and Yukito. Kaldor, however, remained a moment longer to watch as Infamous hopped down from the bus and started dancing over the dead bodies. Kaldor chuckled and shook his head before turning around and starting for base camp himself.  
  
It was only after a moment that Infamous looked up and noticed the rest of his team was walking away. “Oh sure! Leave the Puerto Rican behind!”  
  
But he was smiling and hurried to catch up with the rest of them.


End file.
